Reunion
by Weird123
Summary: Lizzie is going to her 10 year high school reunion with her new life and new boyfriend. What happens when her first love comes too. This may become a L/G read and see. FINALLY (and I mean finally) UPDATED!! Please review!
1. Return To California

It's been a very long time since I wrote one of these so sorry if I'm rusty. I've also only written one so I'm not very experienced. Point of the story, be nice when you review. And please review. Ok… don't own any of the people in this story who you know from the show. Ok… story…  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie searched through her closet. She couldn't for the life of her remember where she left her purse. She was pretty sure she didn't leave it in the closet but she had looked everywhere and figured she might as well look everywhere.  
  
"Honey, I found it!" A voice came from the other room and a man appeared in the room.  
  
"Oh my god thank you Mike!" Lizzie ran over got on her tip toes and kissed the tall man on the cheek. "Where was it?"  
  
"Duchess was laying on it. Hoarded it in her bed."  
  
"Damn dog. Ok, well, are you ready to go? The plane leaves in like an hour and a half. You know I hate being late."  
  
"Don't worry so much. We live five minutes away. Come on, let's go."  
  
Lizzie and her boyfriend of three years were going to Lizzie's ten year High School Reunion. Lizzie was excited but nervous too. She hadn't seen anyone from her High School, aside from Miranda, for years. Lizzie lived in New York where she was trying to start a fashion company and she lived with Mike who worked at a prestigious law firm. They had met in collage and started going out a couple years after graduation when the reunited at a mutual friend's party. Lizzie had kept in contact with Miranda and saw her once or twice a year but no more then that. They had grown apart since school and Lizzie was excited to see her. Lizzie was nervous about seeing Gordo again though. They had dated all throughout their High School years and had gotten in a big fight about whether to break up or stay together when Lizzie went to school in New York and Gordo stayed in California to go to film school. They hadn't spoken since then. Lizzie knew it was stupid to hold a grudge against one of her favorite people for something so stupid but, she had become so preoccupied with her busy life she didn't have much time to worry about it. She wanted to see Gordo again but, at the same time she was very happy with how her life was going and didn't want to be reminded of what she missed out on.  
  
Lizzie and Mike arrived at the airport five minutes later and waited in line to check their bags.  
  
"Nervous?" Mike asked.  
  
"You must have read my mind. I'm very nervous. I just hope that the people there like who I've become." This was partially true but Mike didn't know about Gordo and Lizzie didn't really want him finding out. No now anyway.  
  
"Oh come on. How could they not like you?"  
  
"Well, you never know."   
  
When they finally arrived in California at 1:00 that afternoon (they had a late flight) they exited the plane and Lizzie heard someone call her name. She looked over and saw her brother Matt. He had grown up quite a bit over the years. It had been over a year since Lizzie had seen him. He had recently graduated from pre-med and was going to medical school in the fall. Lizzie found it weird that someone like her little brother could become a doctor but she was proud of him all the same. He turned out to be a cool guy.   
  
"Hey Matt! Or should I say Dr. McGuire now?" Lizzie ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Well we have quite a few years before I'm a real doctor but you can call me Dr. McGuire if you really want to. Hey, you must be Mike." He shook Mike's hand. Lizzie's family hadn't met Mike yet and Lizzie was excited for them to see what a great guy she had found.   
  
"Yeah, I guess your Matt." They talked about life and how everything was going while they picked up their bags and on the ride home. Matt was dating a girl named Natalie he had met on a blind date. She was an architect and would be coming out with them that night. Lizzie, Mike, Matt, Natalie and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were going to go see Miranda that night. She was in the traveling company of Rent and it happened to be in town that night. This was also good for Miranda because it meant she could go to the reunion. She had grown up to become a great actress despite her performance in the 7th grade. She loved the stage and her goal was to make it to Broadway. Apparently that wasn't too far away either.   
  
When the three of them got to Lizzie's childhood house where her parents still lived Lizzie ran out of the car to greet her parents.  
"Hey honey!" Jo McGuire greeted her.   
  
"Welcome home." Sam McGuire said hugging her.  
  
Lizzie introduced them to Mike and then they both began to settle in. They were going to stay in Lizzie's old room. Lizzie ran up to see it.   
  
"Oh my god it hasn't changed!" She began to explore her past while Mike brought up their bags.   
  
"So, this is what you were like in High School? Very pink don't you think?"  
"Oh shut up. Pink was cool back then. Want to go see the town? We have a couple of hours to kill and I really want to see what's changed."  
  
"Whatever you want to do. This is your trip." Lizzie jumped up excitedly, grabbed Mikes hand and ran downstairs. Lizzie knew she was acting like a Middle School Kid getting all excited about exploring but being home brought out the kid in her.   
  
They arrived at the Digital Bean ten minutes later. Lizzie had wanted to go here first because this is where her favorite memories took place. When she walked in she noticed that the place really hadn't changed much over the years. It was also still full of kids gossiping and having a snack just like when Lizzie was younger. Lizzie grabbed a table and she and Mike sat down and ordered drinks and fries just like she had all the time when she was little.   
  
Halfway through their fries the door opened and a handsome young man walked in.  
  
"Oh no." Lizzie said, not realizing she said it out loud.   
  
"What?" Mike asked looking over.  
  
"Gordo's here." She said.  
  
________________________________________________________  
I know Mike doesn't know who Gordo is. He's confused. As am I. Anyway… be nice and review please. I'll love you forever! I'll try to do another chapter soon but only if you review. 


	2. Meeting

Ok so I know I haven't updated this story in like 8 months but, I didn't really like where I was going and I didn't really want to update. But now I think I can make this story better. Sorry to anyone who wanted me to update sooner... I'll try to update a whole lot quicker now but I shouldn't really make any promises.  
  
Anyway, I don't own any characters except for Mike and Natalie and anyone else you've never heard of.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gordo? Who's Gordo?" Mike asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Uhh... well... you see he's an old friend from high school who I've sort of fell out of touch with." Lizzie said turning from Gordo and slouching so as not to be seen. It was the truth, she just decided to leave out the whole dating aspect of the story.  
  
"Oh, what's so bad about that? Why do you look like you're hiding from him? Why don't you call him over here so you two can catch up?"  
  
"Well, I don't think that would be..."  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie McGuire? Is that really you?" Lizzie turned to see who was speaking although she was pretty sure she knew and looked into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. She'd never forgotten those eyes.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said completely changing her attitude from when she was hiding from him. "My god I haven't seen you in what, nine maybe ten years! How are you?"  
  
"Well I'm doing fine. I'm working to start filming my very first motion picture in a couple months." Gordo answered.  
  
"No way! I always knew you'd be something big. Why don't you sit down so we can catch up?" Lizzie motioned to an empty chair at their table. "Oh and this is Mike, he's my friend from New York." Mike looked at Lizzie wondering if she had meant to just call him a friend. He dismissed it thinking that she was probably just overwhelmed with seeing an old friend. The two men greeted one another and Mike decided to join in on the conversation.  
  
"So, are you an actor Gordo?" Mike asked.  
  
"No I'm actually a director. I'll take it Lizzie didn't tell you about me." Gordo said feeling a little hurt but not showing it.  
  
"No she didn't actually." Mike answered.  
  
"So, how's your life going? Any girlfriend? Wife? Three kids and a dog?" Lizzie chimed in deciding it was time to end their conversation.   
  
"No actually. I had a girlfriend for about five years in and after college. We were going to get married but she thought I put my work before her and ran off with some model she met while photographing him, she's a photographer if you didn't catch that." Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Gordo."  
  
"Oh it's fine. I've had plenty of time to get over it. Besides, I've had worse breakups before, with people I'd loved more then I ever loved her and I'm still standing." With that no-so-subtle refrence to their relationship Lizzie figured she should end this little meeting before old feeling washed up.  
  
"Well Mike and I have to go now. See you at the reunion?" Lizzie said as Mike got his wallet and paid for the food and drinks.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. See ya Lizzie." Gordo said getting up.  
  
"See ya Gordo." She got up and hugged Gordo. 'Wow, I almost forgot what this felt like' she thought as she held him. After a little longer then friendly hugs usually last, the two broke apart and Lizzie headed out the door with Mike.   
  
"He seems nice, a little dramatic but mostly nice." Mike commented as the two walked bck to Lizzie's old house.  
  
"Well he hangs around actors a lot, of corse he's dramatic." Lizzie said almost defensively.  
  
"You have a point. So, what's on the itinerary for the rest of the day?" Mike asked.  
  
"Well this afternoon we're just gonna catch up with my family and settle in and tonight we're all going to go see my best friend Miranda in Rent and then we're all going out to dinner." Lizzie said excitedly. She couldn't wait to see Miranda in action.  
  
"Sounds fun." Mike said as they walked in the house.  
  
"It will be." Lizzie assured him while she walked into the family room where her family was all seated and talking.  
  
"Oh hello you two!" Jo McGuire said happily. "Would you like to join us and catch up?"  
  
"We were planning on it." Lizzie said as she plopped herself down on the love seat and Mike sat next to her and grabbed her hand. Lizzie then noticed a woman of about 25 sitting next to Matt on the couch. She had long, wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. Lizzie couldn't help thinking she was gorgeous. "Oh you must be Natalie!" She exclaimed very excited to finally meet her.  
  
"Yeah, hi, I know you're Lizzie. I've heard so much about you. Matt made you sound a lot scarier then you look." Natalie said playfully hitting Matt.  
  
"You hould have seen her when she was around 14, she was evil." Matt said.  
  
"Excuse me, everything I did was in self defense. You're the one who spied on me all the time." Lizzie said. She couldn't help thinking how good it felt to be fighting with her brother again, even if it was playfully. The group talked for a good two hours about everything from the past to the future. Afterward they all split up to get ready for the play. Lizzie was so excited she danced around her room like a girl when she was getting ready. This whole trip was turning out to be really fun. The only problem she could think of was Gordo. She knew she'd always love him but her life was going so well. Mike was so nice to her and she was really beginning to have a great fashion career but something always felt missing and that day when she was talking with Gordo she felt...well... whole again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'll leave you on that corny note. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating in a REALLY long time. I forgot that this is pretty fun so I'll probably updat within the next day or two.  
  
Review please! That's the real fun in this whole thing... I love reading reviews! 


End file.
